The Original Marauders
by gingerlol98
Summary: Filled with James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Wormtail and many more exciting people! Please no hate. This is my first go at a Marauders fanfic.   Will this be James' lucky year? Will Sirius finally get rid of Wormtail? Will Severus finally lose it at James?
1. An Unlucky Train Ride

James looked across the great hall, he was waiting for Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail. They were his best friends. They had been split up by his evil teacher in the train because of the mess they made last year. They set off smoke bombs in every carriage and painted "The Marauders" on the left side of every single one. Luckily the head teacher, Albus Dumbledore, was very kind.

"Well, every school needs a bit of colour" he had reasoned. The teacher who had caught them was Professor Henry Cooper. James didn't like him one bit. Neither did Padfoot or Moony. Wormtail was a teacher's pet but absolutely adored James. Sirius walked in.

"Ah Prongs" he said settling down in the seat next to James.

"Hello Padfoot. Seen Moony?" he asked.

"No, but I was stuck sitting next to that stuck up Lucius kid. God he's a pain in the ass" Sirius moaned.

"Hahaha. I was sitting next to Lily. She is smoking" James said.

"Lucky bastard" Sirius mumbled. Moony and Wormtail walked in.

"Hello Padfoot, Prongs" Peter said.

"Hi Wormtail" Sirius said as Peter Pettigrew sat down on the other side of James.

"Why do we keep him around Moony?" Sirius moaned to Remus.

"Because, Padfoot, James loves constant praise and attention" Remus said rolling his eyes.

"Oh yes, yes" Padfoot said. The dinner started, Sirius was itchy.

"God damn fleas!" he said. Remus almost fell on the floor laughing.

They walked into the dorm, Wormtail was in a different dorm to them. Sirius was very thankful.

"I bags this bed!" James shouted.

"Well, I want the one furthest away from the window!" Remus said.

"They are all near windows!"

"Hey James" Lily said, "Can we speak, alone?"

"Yes, sure" James said. Sirius started cheering.

"Oh shut up Padfoot!" said James as he walked out.

"I was hoping I would see you again" Lily said to him.

"I was hoping to see you again" said James. They kissed in the hallway.

"God, James is a lucky bastard. Not counting Pettigrew" Sirius said.

"Yes, isn't it strange, he never listens to anyone, the most arrogant man I know, he gets everything he wants. Yet he's the kindest man I know" Remus said. Sirius coughed loudly.

"Well, apart from you Padfoot" he finished. Sirius nodded.

"So Lily, want to go out sometime?" James said.

"I thought we already were" she said.

"You remind me of me"

"Is that a good thing?" she said.

"Yes" he said smiling.

"Good. Well, see you tomorrow, James" she said, walking off to her dorm.

"Bloody hell" he said walking into his dorm.

"You sly bastard James Potter" Sirius said. James put his hands up, smiling.

"She is amazing" he sighed, flopping onto his bed.

"Time for bed" Remus sighed.

"We are marauders, we never sleep" Sirius said proudly, he was rudely interrupted but James pretending to snore.


	2. Surprised?

James woke the next morning to Sirius snoring softly. Remus was already up, and already dressed.

"Morning Moony" James said, stretching sleepily.

"Morning Prongs" Remus replied cheerfully.

"And so the torture begins again" Sirius sighed, woken up by the quiet talking. He was referring to the poor excuse of a friend called Peter Pettigrew. Sirius really didn't like him.

"Yes, indeed Padfoot" Remus said, understanding where he was coming from.

"Well, let's go!" James said slipping into his robes. The trio walked out of the dorm and down to the great hall. Wormtail joined them.

"Hi James, you two" he said looking at Sirius and Remus. Sirius was fed up with Peter, only actually paying attention to James.

"Hello you" he said snidely back. They reached the great hall. James sat down and Sirius sat on one side with Remus on the other.

"No fair! I was gonna sit there!" Peter said.

"Sorry Peter" Sirius smiled rudely.

"Yes, sorry Wormtail, they sat first" James reasoned. Peter walked around to the other side of the table.

"I really don't like him" Sirius said.

"Neither, but" James started.

"But he loves you?" Remus said.

"You don't think he's gay do you?" Sirius joked. James smacked him and started eating. Peter never came to sit with them, he sat with someone else. Lily turned up.

"Hey James, Sirius, Remus" she said sitting across from James, "Where's the short one? Peter" she asked.

"Down there, I stole his seat" Sirius said smiling.

"You evil soul" she said smiling. She was joking, of course. James laughed.

"Lily, you know me so well" he chuckled.

"So James, what have you got planned today?"

"Not much, school work I suppose" he said.

"Wanna meet up down at the lake after classes?" she said.

"Ok" he said smiling, "What should I bring?"

"Yourself!" she smiled. Severus Snape walked past.

"Hey Snape" James said.

"Potter" he nodded, "Hello Lily" he smiled.

"Hi Sev" she smiled, weakly.

"Want to meet up after classes?"

"Sorry Sev, "

"She's meeting up with me" James interrupted.

"Oh really?" Severus said, looking down at Lily, "Well, goodbye Lily. Potter. You two" he said.

"Why is everyone calling us 'you two' today?" Sirius said. He was getting seriously annoyed.

James was walking with Sirius and Remus to potions when Peter turned up.

"Hello James. You two" he said.

"For god's sake you! My name is Sirius and this is Remus!" Sirius said.

"Sorry, anyway, James" he started.

"Peter, what are their names?" James said, intrigued.

"Ummmm" he said, thinking hard. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Steven and Raphael?" he said.

"NO! Sirius and Remus!" Sirius screamed.

"Wormtail, if you can't remember their names then you have a real problem" James said.

"What problem Prongs?"

"I don't want to be friends with you" James said walking off. Peter was in shock. He just stood there, watching as the person he looked up to walked away. He needed to learn the other two's names fast, but how?

"Potter" Severus said, pulling him to the side, "I want a word with you".

"I never said I wanted to speak Sev" he said.

"I don't care" he said.

"Ok, what do you want?" James said.

"Stop hitting on my Lily"

"I'm sorry, did you just call her, your Lily? Because, I am the one going out with her" James said. He over stood Severus by heaps, he wasn't scared. Suddenly Severus launched at him! Punching him in the face and stomach.

"I have known her much longer than you Potter!" he said, "You have ruined everything".

"Severus! What are you doing?" Professor Dumbledore said, then he saw James, "Why are you always involved?" he asked.

"I don't know sir" he said still lying on the floor, holding his nose with one hand and covering his eye with the other.

"Sirius, Remus, take James to the hospital wing, Severus, come with me" Dumbledore finished. Lily had seen the whole thing, from when Severus punched James in the face.

"Are you alright?" she asked as Sirius helped James up.

"Yeah, I think" he sighed, "For someone so puny he packs a punch".

"I never thought he would do that" she said looking as her former best friend was lead to the principals office.

"Neither did I to be honest" James said. Sirius and Remus lead him off. Lily walked into potions, hoping James would be ok for their meet up that afternoon. She was looking forward to it, the first thing she had looked forward to in a while actually, besides class. She smiled to herself, James was special.


	3. The Thoughts of a Marauder

"You're lucky Potter" Lucius remarked snidely, "Severus has done worse than that".

"Is that why your shoulders have a misshaped stone on top of them?" James replied, holding his nose. Lucius turned up his nose and walked the other direction.

"I feel like going to Hogsmead" Sirius sighed.

"You know what would be good? If we had a map" James said.

"One full of secret tunnels. One that showed up where every person in the castle was at one time" Sirius sighed.

"Yeah, then we could sneak in and out whenever we wanted" James said.

"Do you reckon we could do it?" Sirius asked Remus.

"It would be complicated magic, we may need to try it a few times, but we could do it, yes" he said as they arrived at the hospital wing.

"Nothing broken, you should be out in time for next class" the nurse said.

"I almost wish that Snape had hit me harder" he sighed.

"You will live James" said the nurse, James was a frequent visitor the last five years.

"Thank you" he said walking out of the hospital wing. He turned towards his next class; Transfiguration. He quite liked it, he had Professor McGonogall.

"Prongs" Peter said emerging from the shadows, " Do I have to learn real names or marauder names?"

"Real names" James said, Peter was annoying him, "At least remember the marauder names".

"Ok" Peter said slinking back into the shadows. He always travelled in the shadows, he always had lollies from the candy shop, and he always spoke about Hogsmead as if he lived there. Secret Tunnels! James knew that he needed Peter to create this map. He just needed to convince Sirius of that. He walked into Transfiguration, much to Professor McGonogall's surprise, on time. In fact, he was early. Not possible for James, he rarely arrived at all let alone early or on time!

"Are you feeling alright Potter?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine, just came from hospital wing"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Because I'm always there? Severus beat me up" he said taking a seat.

"Alright"

"It won't happen again Professor, I promise" he said. The whole class had arrived, bar Sirius. He waltzed in.

"Hello Professor" he said.

"Ah, Mr. Black. Finally decided to join us have you?" she said.

"Well, I decided that this class wouldn't be the same without me" he said.

"Ok Mr. Black. Whatever you say" she sighed.

After class James pulled Sirius aside.

"We need Peter" James said, "He knows secret tunnels".

"Why would he know that? Did you tell him?"

"No, but he always has lollies and is going on about how great Hogsmead is. Think about it".

"I hate to say this, but we should keep him round, for a while" Sirius said.

"For a while. We can't just leave him with no friends" James said.

"So close" Sirius mumbled.


	4. Shaking Tragedy

The boys stayed up all night, designing the map and how it would open and close and deciding on what to do whenever someone whom they disliked tried to open it.

"What about piss off you mother fucker?" Sirius suggested.

"No Padfoot. Even though that is absolutely brilliant" James started.

"What about a sentence that is supposed to offend the intruder?" Remus suggested.

"Very good idea Moony" James said.

"I still like the mother fuckers idea" Sirius pouted.

"We all do Padfoot" Remus sighed, "But what if a Professor found it?"

"Then it would be even more hilarious!" Sirius said. He was surprised that after spending so much time with him Remus still didn't understand how his mind worked! Remus took out his wand and started to work the parchment into a complicated map system filled with a map of the intricate building structure of Hogwarts. He casted an enchantment to show where every person was at that time and where their footsteps where headed. The map was almost complete.

"What will we use to unlock it?" Remus said.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" James said.

"Nice one Prongs. How will we wipe it blank if we come into danger?" Remus asked.

"Mischief managed?" Sirius suggested.

"Bloody brilliant" James said.

The next morning Sirius woke suddenly. He had a bad dream, a dream that Wormtail told a very bad man where James and Lily were and the bad man went and killed them. James and Lily looked much older though. It was quite strange. He thought it better not to say anything, he didn't want to cause a stir. He got up and changed into his robes. James was looking at him weirdly.

"What's up James? You seem puzzled" he said.

"Oh, nothing Padfoot. Just, do you like Wormtail?"

"James, you've known the answer to that since the first year we came to Hogwarts. I hate him"

"And we all know the only reason you keep him around because of the constant attention he gives you" Remus added sitting up in his bed. Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Well, I, erm, I. Well, you may be correct" James said. They walked down to the great hall for breakfast.

"Hello you" Lily said as James sat down next to her. She looked up in front of her to find Snape staring at her. She shook her head at him and turned back to James, kissing him on the cheek. She was still pissed at him for beating up James.

"So James, what's new?" she said.

"Nothing much" he said.

"He's hiding something from me" Lily said to Sirius, "He looks distant, afraid, sad" she said. Peter Pettigrew walked past.

"Peter" James said. Peter kept walking.

"What's wrong with him?"Remus said as he sat down in front of James.

"Do you think he heard what we said about him?" James said.

"Maybe" Sirius added. He looked sad but he was overjoyed by this new development. Maybe Pettigrew would just leave them alone. An owl flew in and dropped a letter down to James. He opened it and read it. James walked out of the great hall.  
>"James" Lily said standing, "Where is he going?" she asked Sirius. He just shrugged at her, he had no clue what was wrong with James. Lily chased after him.<p>

"James, what's wrong?"Lily asked, grabbing his hand gently spinning him round to face her. He had tears in his eyes. She wiped away the tears from his face gently and sat him down on a chair. She sat beside him. The note still in his hands.

"James, what's wrong?" she asked, worried about him.

"Lily" he started.

"Yes".

"My father died last night" he said, hanging his head in his hands, tears dropping onto his school trousers.

"Oh James" Lily said embracing him in a hug. She wished she knew how to help him, but none of her family had died.

"Do you know how?" she asked quietly. He didn't answer, just handed her the note.

"He wasn't a bad man" James said, "Why did it happen to him?"

"I don't know hon" Lily comforted. _James Potter's dad was tortured to death in his own home while his wife and children were out. _She read on the newspaper clipping from the letter. James' dad was so nice. How could anyone do such a thing to a guy like him? Lily hugged James some more and they walked to class.


	5. Could Things Get Worse?

For the next few days James was spaced out and wouldn't talk to anyone but Lily and Sirius and Remus. No teachers understood what was going on; James was usually noisy and disruptive. James and his father were close, very close. It was one week from holidays by now and James just wanted to go home, go see his father's grave, spend some time there just thinking, like he used to near his grandfather's grave. In those days, his father would come and get him. He looked over to Lily on the other side of the hallway. Lucius was talking to her.

"You don't deserve to be here you filthy mudblood" he snarled at her.

"Leave her alone" James said standing.

"Potter" Lucius said turning towards him, "How did I forget that you, you were a supporter, of such inadequate wizards and witches" Lucius snarled at him. James had had enough.

"Come on Lily. Let's leave Lucius and Grape alone" he said taking her hand and walking off.

"Not like you to walk away from a fight, Potter" Lucius said.

"It's not like you to want one" James mumbled under his breath as he and Lily walked off around the corner. Lily smiled, somehow, she knew this was all for the best. But she missed the old James.

"Lily, I-, will you come visit me, on the holidays?" he asked.

"James, I would be delighted to come. It would probably be best to stay away from my sister anyway" Lily said. James hugged her. He was so grateful to her; she always saw the best in people, no matter how rude or mean. Sometimes, he wished that he was more like that.

"Lily" Professor McGonogall said, "Come with me please". Lily obeyed and walked with Professor McGonogall.

"Do you know what's wrong with Mr. Potter?" she said. Lily was surprised that she hadn't seen the clip in the newspaper.

"His father, Professor, was tortured to death in his house. It was in the newspaper" Lily replied.

"Oh. Poor Mr. Potter" she said. Somehow, Minerva knew that someday James would go back to normal, she couldn't wait for that day either.

"We can only hope for the best" Lily said, sensing what the Professor was thinking, she was hoping the same thing.

One week later and James was packing his bag. He was nervous about going back to his family, back to where he might have to learn to live again without his father.

"James, we have to go" Sirius said as James closed the lid of his suitcase. He sighed and picked up his bag, walking out of the room.

"It'll be alright mate" Sirius said, patting him on the back.

"I know, it'll be different without him though" he sighed.

"I thought you'd be mad mate" Sirius said.

"I'm past mad. I was mad for a while, now I'm just really upset" James replied.

"You guys ready?" Lily asked, entwining her fingers in between James'.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to face it sooner or later" James said. They walked out to the Hogwart's Express and sat in a compartment together.

"Thank you for staying with me Lily" James said looking over to his girlfriend who was leaning on his arm.

"No problem James" she said. She couldn't wait to go there, she had never been to his house before, he had been to hers last year. He thought it was brilliant, apart from her sister, Petunia. She was a bossy boots and hated that Lily was able to use magic and she couldn't. She wasn't nice like Lily, not at all. The trip was long, mainly because James wasn't talking. He was just staring out into space.

_If he's like this all holidays, I'm going to do something about it_ Lily thought to herself.


	6. Home At Last

The train slowed to a stop at Platform 9 and ¾. Lily saw James' mum and little sister standing on the platform, waiting. She took James' hand and lead him off the train.

"Oh James" his mum said, pulling him into a hug, "Hello Lily".

"Hello Mrs. Potter" Lily said politely.

"Ready to go?" Mrs. Potter asked as the children picked up their bags and owls.

"The first thing I want to do is go see dad's grave" James said quietly to Lily in the backseat of the family's flying car. Lily nodded, he seemed a bit better since they saw his mother. She didn't seem to be taking the loss so badly, Lily found it strange.

"Welcome to our home" said James as cheerfully as he could, leading Lily into his house. Lily was gob smacked, it was twice the size of her house plus more! It was bricked on the outside with a beautiful, big tree in the front yard. It was basically in the middle of nowhere. They had so much room to spare, like massive muggle acreage. Lily walked inside, more white with pretty furnishings, a spiraling staircase, and the dirty dishes were washing themselves! James saw the expression and grabbed her hand.

"Wait till you see upstairs" he said smiling. This was a genuine smile, he was happy again. For now. He dragged Lily up the stairs where she saw a long corridor with lots of rooms.

"Bathroom, sisters room, another bathroom, mum and dad's room" he said stopping for a second, "some other rooms" he said, ignoring a few. One of them, Lily noted, was a study. Most likely his father's study.

"And finally, my room" he said opening the door. He breathed a sigh of relief that he had remembered to clean it before he left before school. His double bed in the corner, posters of quidditch teams everywhere and a wardrobe against the wall next to the bed.

"Wow. Your house is so much bigger than mine" Lily breathed.

"You will share this room with James if that's ok" said his mum.

"As long as he can contain himself" Lily smiled. James nudged her arm with his elbow.

"Well I trust both of you to contain yourselves while you share the same room for the holidays, otherwise" she said pointing her fingers at them both. James looked at Lily, thinking it would be hard to contain himself with a body like that sleeping next to him. Lily looked at James, he had that sparkle in his golden hazel eyes that she used to see. The old James was back.

"Well, get settled in. Lunch will be ready soon" Mrs. Potter smiled as she walked off. James turned around to face Lily.

"The old James is making an appearance?" Lily suggested.

"Definitely" James said kissing her lips softly, deepening the kiss as she kissed him back. He reluctantly let her go when his mum called for lunch.

"Damn her and her terrible timing" he sighed. He and Lily were getting somewhere, somewhere they had never been before. Uncharted territory…

They walked downstairs together, James smiling more than he had in the last month alone. They only had sandwiches for lunch, but it was better than what Lily would have gotten at her own home.

"Mum, I want to go see his grave" James said when he finished. His mother paused, looking at James as if he had swore.

"Why don't you and Lily go this afternoon? It's just up the back, near his old shed" his mother replied glumly. James smiled at his mum weakly. He was still sad; he was just getting over it slowly. Going to the grave would be a stepping stone to living again normally. Lily finished her sandwich and thanked Mrs. Potter for them.

"My pleasure dear, and please, call me Renee" she replied politely.

"Well, thank you Renee" Lily said standing. James held out his hand, Lily accepted and they walked out of the house.

"She's a nice girl" Renee said to herself.

James lead Lily through a big paddock, long grass swayed in the breeze while birds chirped happily. She saw a big tree. It was even bigger than the one out the front. Next to it, a shed. A big shed, red and white.

"He used to spend all his time down here, or in his study" James sighed, looking inside the dusty shed. It was full of paints and blank canvases. Lily stroked his arm. They walked over to the tree; underneath it they saw a little tombstone. It read:

_Here lies Sebastian Arthur Potter,_

_Beloved father, husband, and son._

_He will live on forever in the spirit of his creations_

_Rest In Peace_

James had tears in his eyes. So did Lily, she hugged him. James welcomed the embrace.

"Thank you" he said quietly to her.

"For what?"

"For caring" he said simply. That set Lily off, she started sobbing.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, wiping the tears off her face with his thumbs.

"Come, I want to show you something" he said, leading her to another tree in the humongous paddock.

"What's this?" she asked grabbing the rope ladder.

"Just climb" James said.

"But James, I'm scared of heights remember" she said looking up at how tall the tree was.

"Do I have to drag you?" he said cheekily. She frowned slightly.

"No" she said.

"Well, get climbing!" Lily started to climb, not enjoying one second of it, James following her. She stepped off of the ladder and into the little house.

"Do you like it?" James said, walking up beside her. She was still trying to take it in. This was a tree house. Petunia and her used to have one like it, but not as high. And that was much before Lily found out she was a witch. Now Petunia just thought she was weird. There was a couch up there. It looked like a living room. It was wooden, the wood was a dull colour. That's when it hit her, the place needed colour!

"Why don't we paint it? In your dad's memory?" Lily suggested.

"Lily, I swear, you have the best ideas known to man" he said smiling at her. They could use his dad's left over paints and paint a big mural to him. James was coming up with ideas.

"I love you" he said turning to Lily. Her heart was beating a hundred miles an hour, she wanted to kiss him.

"I love you too" she said leaning in to kiss him. These holidays were going to be the best ones yet, even without her family.


	7. Here We Go Again

James and Lily spent hours in that tree, telling stories and admiring the view.

"He built this with me" James sighed, "When I was eight".

"Aw James" Lily said, leaning on his shoulder. At least he could talk about it.

"It's ok. I just wish they could find the bastard who did it to him" James said. They heard a big bang from the house. His little sister came running down, tears streaming from her eyes.

"James! James!" she screamed, looking around.

"Dana, what's wrong?" James asked, standing.

"They got her" she said, "They got her!" she yelled.

"Got who?" Lily said scared, following James down the ladder.

"We can't… go up to the house…. She told me …to come… down here to you and hide" Dana stammered, a terrified look in her eyes.

"Come" James said, ushering the two girls over behind the shed. He opened the top of what looked like bomb shelter that lead under the ground.

"Who would do this to you?" Lily asked stepping down into the shelter like hole.

"I don't know, but they are" James said, "How long did she say?" he asked looking down at his sister.

"She said until it gets dark" Dana recalled. James sat down on the ground.

"I have to go up there now"

"Shh" Lily said.

"Don't shhh me!" James said, Lily put her finger to her mouth and pointed up above them. They heard leaves crunching above them. Slowly the door opened. James got out his wand, Lily made him put it away as the figure collapsed into the hole.

"Renee?" Lily gasped, running to her aid. James cupped his hand over his mouth at the sight of his mother, cut and bruised on the floor.

"We need to get her to St. Mungo's" Lily said looking up at James, "I can't use magic on her, I'm underage".

"How will we get her there?"

"Apparate" Renee whispered, "Grab my arm". All three children grabbed her arm softly and they apparated to St. Mungo's.

James was pacing up and down the hallway. Dana was sobbing silently in Lily's arm. The nurse came up to them.

"Will she be ok?" James asked immediately.

"She will be fine, she just needs some rest. Are you all family?"

"I'm not" Lily said.

"Ok, well, you can come see her as well if you want. I warn you, it may be a little bit of a shock" the nurse said leading them off. She took them down the corridor and into a room.

"Mum" Dana said as she ran over to the bed. Her mother was unconscious, lying in the bed. It wasn't like the muggle hospital Lily had once been to when her sister broke her arm.

"She won't be out of hospital for a few weeks, do you have anywhere you guys could go?"

"Yes, yes we do" James said before Lily could answer no. They stayed for a couple of hours, Dana not wanting to leave her mother's side.

"I'm going to call Sirius and Remus. Maybe we can stay at one of their houses, it's too dangerous to go back to ours" James said. He walked out of the room and down to the phone.

"Sirius" James said.

"Yes James?"

"Mum was attacked"

"No way" Sirius said, "Who keeps doing this?"

"I don't know. But we can't go back to the house, it's too dangerous. Whoever it is though, they won't stop. I wish they would"

"You don't think it's"

"I do. But do you think they would?"

"Maybe, we gave them the motive"

"True"

"So you guys have nowhere to stay? My parents are leaving tomorrow, to go on a holiday, so you guys could come here if you wanted" Sirius said.

"Really? Thanks mate" James said. He said good bye and hung up the phone, thankful that he had a friend like Sirius.


End file.
